The New Purge
by the pick-it fence
Summary: When the Annual Purge takes the nation by storm, only one person has proven to be the best. He/She goes by the name "J", by the marks she leaves on her victims' bodies. Many think that J is after everyone in America; others think J is after those who have caused her/him pain in their childhood. But, the truth is, J is only after one thing and one thing only.


**The New Purge**

**~Survive the Night~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Look at me, Jessica."

"They'll hurt us! They'll hurt us!"

"Look at me!"

"Mom…"

"Just think about something better – something happier."

"I can't -"

"Jessica H. Barloni, to help yourself and the rest of this family, you _will_ do what I say. I am your mother. I know what is best."

The little one whimpered, but closed her eyes and tried her best to think of better times.

* * *

_Thank you for participating in the Annual Purge. We hope God was with you all. Blessed are our New Founding Fathers and blessed is America… A Nation Reborn._

Then the sirens ended.

All the clocks in the house read 7 A.M.

Police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances flooded the neighborhood. Bodies were tossed sloppily everywhere, and those that were wounded (but had miraculously survived) were rushed to the E.R.. Blood was splattered all over the sidewalks and roads.

This scene was normal, however. This scene always followed the morning after the Annual Purge – the only night where all crime was legal, all over America. Some states were damaged more than others, but every state had their own participants and every Purge night was a blood bath.

The homeless and poor were attacked more than others, though. The homeless were looked upon as pigs and human filth. They were _always_ the first ones to go.

Tonight, the Barloni household was hit harder than ever. A large and burly man had busted into the mansion. He threatened to kill the whole family if they didn't hand over the money in their safe and their most valuable jewels.

Alexis Barloni was the only adult in the household at the time. Her husband, James Barloni, was out with his Purge group. Alexis had no other option but to hand over the money. After all, the robber's gun was put to_ her_ head. The robber left quickly after receiving his money, and the Barloni family was not bothered again for the rest of the night.

"Daniel! Daniel!" Mrs. Barloni looked around the mansion. Her son was nowhere to be found, and she hadn't seen him since lockdown begun around the neighborhood.

Jessica stayed hidden behind the beige chair, where she sat every Purge night. She couldn't handle such violence and gore, even if it was only once a year for only 12 hours. Jessica was only 8; her birthday was in ten weeks. Jessica was mature and quite understanding for her age, but she couldn't deduce why the country _needed_ that night. Why did those poor people have to _suffer_ and _die_ for the good of the other people in America? Jessica had asked her mother countless questions on the Purge, but Mrs. Barloni (Alexis) couldn't very well give a good answer. Jessica had hoped for more answers from her mother, seeing as how Alexis Barloni was one of the leading judges in the government in favor for the Purge Amendment. However, there were no answers given in ways that the eight-year old brunette could understand, and Jessica was left to answer her own questions.

"Mom? Mom!"

Daniel threw his pistol to the ground. His mother opened her arms wide and embraced him, smothering him with kisses. "Daniel! I thought something happened to you, darling!" She stepped back and analyzed him. His clothes were fine; there was not a spot of blood on his body; Daniel looked just as he did the night before. Mrs. Barloni embraced him once more.

"Where's dad?" Daniel pushed her back gently. "I haven't seen him since early last night. Is he okay?"

His mother stroked his cheek. Her eyes were glossy with tears. "I don't know, sweetie, but we need to leave the house right –"

"No," Daniel protested, "We need to find dad. We need to make sure he's okay. That's what we need to do right now." Daniel ran down the spiral staircase and looked around. Jessica ran towards him.

"Where were you?" She shouted.

"None of your business," Daniel growled.

"Children," Mrs. Barloni tried to calm them, "We need to stay together and leave the house. Repairs will make their way around the neighborhood if we all just leave."

"Mom,"

"Daniel,"

He stopped and looked her in the eye. Daniel was only 13 years old, and significantly taller than his mother. It wasn't until now that Daniel realized he had to tilt his head slightly down to stare his mother in the eye.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Dad!"

The children ran to their father as he tossed his rifle to the ground.

"We were robbed, dad!" Daniel started.

"Yeah," Jessica continued, "The bad man took our money and mommy's jewels and left just like that!"

Mr. Barloni (James) looked over at his wife. "Well, I told mommy that we should have installed that Sandin security system, but mommy didn't want to listen to me."

Mrs. Barloni managed to smile at her husband's sarcasm. "Well maybe next time, mommy will listen to daddy more often."

* * *

**Gosh, this is the first time I've written for anything other than Mario. I just saw The Purge earlier and I thought: 'I can totally come up with a fanfic for this!' and so, here we are. **

**Now, in order to really understand this fanfic, I recommend you watch the movie. If you are under the age of 18 or you are not allowed to watch R-rated movies, then please, don't bother trying to watch the movie just to understand this. If you are over the age of 18 and you have seen the movie before, please tell me what you think so far! I promise the story will all come together in later chapters, but for now, I'm taking it a bit slow. **

**HOWEVER, if you have not seen the movie, don't plan on seeing it, but still want to read this fanfic, by all means, read the summary on Wikipedia. It's thorough and gives you a good understanding of The Purge. **

**The Purge -**

**Average Rating: 3 out of 5 stars **

**My rating: 3 out of 5 stars**

**It was an okay film. Enjoyable, overacted to the point where you can get a good laugh, and it will leave you surprised and guessing. **

**Leave a review, favorite, or follow.**

**~Survive the Night~**


End file.
